Psychiatryk
Jak było dokładnie? To wiedzą tylko nieliczne osoby....nawet ciężko sobie wyobrazić jak niektóre sytuacje potrafią zniszczyć psychikę i całe życie, bo mimo wyleczenia z danej choroby, nikt raczej nie będzie o tym otwarcie opowiadał z uśmiechem na twarzy. Każda choroba, to tak jakby "osobą", która siedzi w tobie. Mimo zamaskowania jej, ona zawsze będzie w tobie. Nie da się jej usunąć, wygonić...jesteś jak jej dom. Tych, którzy są zainteresowani historią Kenshi zapraszam do czytania. Rozdział 1 Nie każdy wie, że Kenshi miała chłopaka. Zwał się Fiitio. Miał starszego brata oraz bardzo bogatego ojca, który posiadał dużą firmę. Od samego początku chciał przekazać ją młodszemu synowi. Fiitio nie miał najlepszych kontaktów z bratem. Często się kłócili, przez co często przebywał u Kenshi. Jego brat domagał się ojca o chociażby najmniejszy skrawek majątku, lecz on uparcie stał przy swoim. 5 lutego...Kenshi wraca do domu, gdzie miał na nią czekać Fiitio.￼ 5 lutego... Kenshi wracała do domu ze spaceru. Fiitio miał na nią czekać u niej w domu. -Siemka.-powiedziała Cisza... -Znowu robisz sobie głupie żarty?-powiedziała już z mniejszym uśmiechem Zaczęła zaglądać do każdego pokoju, aż w końcu weszła do kuchni. To co tam zobaczyła...zamurowało ją. Nie mogła się ruszyć z miejsca, była przerażona...zastała martwego Fiiti'ego na podłodze. Od razu zgłosiła to na policję, liczyła na jakiekolwiek wsparcie...policjanci uznali ją za mordercę, ponieważ to ona pierwsza znalazła jego ciało. Rodzina potwierdziła, że to ona jest mordercą...nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. W przeciągu 3 dni popełniła 5 prób samobójczych. Trafiła do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Nie dała sobie pomóc, milczała, siedziała całymi dniami skulona, nie chciała jeść ani pić. Nie ufała lekarzom, na każdego napotkanego pacjenta się rzucała tak samo jak na lekarzy, zwłaszcza w tedy kiedy próbowali się do niej zbliżyć z jakąś rzeczą lub kiedy kazali jej opowiedzieć coś o sobie...zapytać ją o jej historię lub o morderstwo Fiiti'ego było nierealne, tak samo jak szukanie informacji o niej przy niej. Nie dało się z nią nawiązać kontaktu. Jej oczy-puste, bez uczuć...one mówiły wszystko. Zawsze tak samo agresywnie patrzyły na wszystko i wszystkich. Musiała dostawać silne leki uspokajające, zwłaszcza gdy dostała ataku i rzucała się na w szystkich. Rozdział 2 ~~pare lat później~~ Amai siedział przy biurku w recepcji oczekując na dyrektora szpitala. Korytarz był pusty, ściany odrabane, odpadająca farba odpadała wielkimi płatami. Niepokojąca cisza. Młody lekarz uśmiechnął się pod nosem. "Miejsce jak z horrorów. Brakuje tylko niedokręconych żarówek, które by gasły i zaświecały się, parę lekarzy ubranych w kaftany ochronne polane ketchupem i można by nakręcić film, który zdobyłby Oscara szybciej niż Titanic czy Ojciec Chrzestny..." Pomyślał Amai. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich pojawił się dyrektor szpitala. Był to starszy pies z wąsem, który dawał wrażenie, że zna się dobrze na swojej pracy. -Co ty tu robisz?-powoedział nieco niezadowolony -Dzień dobry. Jestem Amai. -I co z tego?-warknął dyrektor -Miałem tu pracować.-powiedział już z mniejszym uśmiechem na pyszczku piesek. -Ach tak...przepraszam. Myślałem że będziesz trochę...starszy. Ile masz w ogóle lat? 18? -27 -Nie wyglądasz, ale wygląd nie jest najważniejszy. Chodź do mojego biura. W gabinecie dyrektora placówki podjęli dalszą rozmowę o pracę. *** - Mówi pan, że woli pan pracować z mniej wymagającymi pacjentami?-powiedział dyrektor oczekując na odpowiedź. Amai tylko pokiwał głową. - niestety praca to praca. Nie imponuje mi pan, ani nie jesteś doświadczonym lekarzem. Obawiam się, że nie masz możliwości pracowania tu. -Co?! Znaczy....ja na prawdę się postaram! Proszę mi dać najbardziej wymagającego pacjenta i niech mi pan są dwa miesiące. Jeśli stan pacjenta się polepszy, będę tu dalej pracował... - A jeśli nie?-przerwał mu dyrektor - Too...będę przez kolejne dwa miesiące pracować jako sprzątaczka i nie będę brał wypłaty. - Niech będzie. Oto pana pacjent.-powoedział dyrektor przesuwając w stronę lekarza kartę pacjenta.-powodzenia. -Dziękuję! Amai od razu wyleciał radosny z biura. - Oj przyda się panu szczęście...i to nie wie pan jak wielkie...-mruknął dyrektor pod nosem zamykając za nim drzwi. Piesek od razu udał się do domu. Nie spodziewał się, że jego mieszkanie było otwarte. Wchodząc do środka zobaczył jego dobrego kumpla-Tsume. -Tsuma?! Jak ty tu wlazłeś?!! -Nie wiem czy jesteś tego świadomy, ale jakieś trzy dni temu jak u mnie byłeś zostawiłeś u mnie klucze.-powiedział Tsuma obżerając się piankami z zapasów słodyczy, który był przetrzymywany za telewizorem. Książka przeleciała przez pokój trafiając Tsumę w głowę. Ten tylko wydał dźwięk podobny do gumowego kurczaka. -I mi nawet ich nie oddałeś?! Mieszkasz na przeciwko! Co ty..? Czemu ty jesz moje pianki? -Skąd je wyciągnąłeś?! - Myślisz że nie widać wysypujących się słodyczy zza telewizora? - Ostatnio nie przychodzisz do mnie tylko do mojej lodówki! - Eh...mniejsza...dzisiaj byłeś o tą pracę, tak? -Tak! - I jak? Musiałeś błagać na kolanach żeby cię przyjęli? -Nie. Przyjęli mnie bez problemu. - Przyznaj się. - no dobra...jest układ że jeśli w ciągu dwóch miesięcy poprawi się stan najgorszego pacjenta to zastaje. Jeśli nie... -Jeśli nie to co?- przerwał Tsuma - przez kolejne dwa miesiące będę jako sprzątaczka która nie bierze wypłaty. Tsuma wybuchł śmiechem. Gdy tylko przypomniał sobie słowa przyjaciela od razu zaczynał się śmiać głośno, dołując przy tym Amai'ego. -Dobra, ja już będę lecieć, bo mam do pracy na 23. Wiesz że ja przed nocną zmianą muszę jeszcze się przespać, ale powinienem zdążyć, jest dwunasta.- powiedział patrząc na zegarek elektroniczny na ścianie. - nie wiem czy wiesz, ale to jest zegarek 12-godzinny. - czyli? - czyli np. gdy jest dziewiętnasta on wyświetla siódmą. - eee....czyliiii że...?-powiedział już lekko blady Tsuma - teraz jest godzina dwudziesta czwarta. - o nieeeee!!!!!-krzyknął zrywając się jak poparzony. - haha. Niby policjant, ale ten różowy łeb to ty masz jednak pusty.-zaśmiał się Amai. Zaraz po tym kupa różowego futra zostawiła po sobie tylko rozsypane pianki. Następnego dnia Amai z samego rana pojechał do szpitala. Od 30 minut błądził po korytarzach szpitala, które były niczym labirynt. -Amai? Usłyszał jakiś głos dobiegający zza jego pleców. -Tak-powiedział i się odwrócił. - mam na imię Kichi. Jestem lekarzem i opiekunem Kenshi. Podobno masz się nią zająć. -t-tak... - chodź za mną. Zaprowadzę cię do jej pokoju. Zaraz obok niego znajduje się moje biuro. -Te korytarze to istny labirynt. - Tak, ponieważ jeśli jakiś pacjent ucieknie z pokoju nie da rady przejść do drzwi wejściowych. -Yhym...a co do Kenshi...co u niej zdiagnozowano? -no cóż...nie wiem czy sobie na nią zasłużyłeś. Nie nawiązuje żadnego kontaktu z innymi, nie odzywa się...zdiagnozowano psychozę schizofreniczną, schizofrenię paranoidalną, nerwicę lękową, neurastenię, zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsywne oraz częściową depresję. Przed trafieniem do szpitala w ciągu zaledwie trzech dni popełniła 5 prób samobójczych. -My na pewno mówimy ciągle o jednej i tej samej osobie?-zpytał zakłopotany Amai.- no cóż, nie sądziłem że będzie łatwo, ale też nie uważałem że będzie aż tak źle. Są jakieś szanse na resocjalizację? -Znikome, praktycznie nie ma szans. Zaraz po tym znaleźli się na końcu ciemnego korytarza. Otworzyli drzwi do gabinetu Kichi'ego, w którym były kolejne do pokoju Kenshi. W jego biurze był monitoring na jej pokój. - To tutaj jest moje biuro. Za tymi drzwiami jest jej pokój. Jak widzisz jest cały czas monitorowany. Trzeba dzisiaj zaliczyć pierwsze spotkanie. Drzwi otwierają się tylko od jednej strony więc nie otworzysz ich od środka. Przyjdę za jakieś 10 minut. Jakby się coś działo to krzycz, chociaż na monitoringu powinienem wszystko widzieć. Amai podszedł do drzwi i zawahał się przed ich otwarciem. Strasznie się obawiał tego czynu. Bał się, że jak tylko wejdzie do pokoju, zaatakuje go agresywna pacjentka. Trzeba było zaryzykować. Wszedł....w pokoju było dość ciemno, nie Było w nim żadnego okna. Pierwsze wrażenie Amai'ego było takie, że pokój był pusty. Nie zobaczył w nim nikogo. Dopiero gdy jego wzrok się przyzwyczaił do panującej tam ciemności, dostrzegł skuloną w kącie postać. - a więc tak...-zaczął.- jaki ja głupi...nie zaczyna się rozmowy od "a więc". Przepraszam. Zacznijmy od początku.-powiedział i odchrząknął.- jestem Amai i mam się tobą zająć. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy dobrze współpracować, prawda? Zero reakcji...suczka siedziała w koncie nieruchomo, mimo to piesek czuł na sobie jej chłodne spojrzenie. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Kichi. -Chodź już. Na pierwszy dzień wystarczy. Rozdział 3 Następnego dnia Amai czekał na Kichi'ego w jakimś pokoju, aż przyprowadzi Kenshi. Gdy weszli do pokoju jego oczom ukazał się Kichi z dość niską, chudą suczką że spuszczoną głową. Wprawdzie była trochę zaniedbana, ale miała piękne fioletowe futro. Od razu wysłuchała polecenia i usiadła na wyznaczonym miejscu. -ja was zostawiam. Będę za drzwiami. Jak coś to krzycz. Amai na samym początku zastanawiał się jak taki piesek może być najniebezpieczniejszym stworzeniem w szpitalu. Podczas gdy Kenshi "wypalała" wzrokiem dziurę w płytkach Amai zadawał jej różne pytania po kolei. Na żadne nie odpowiedziała. - proszę, powiedz coś o sobie.- Suczka drgnęła, co zaniepokoiło lekarza.- no cóż...widzę że nie jesteś chętna do odpowiedzi, więc będę musiał znaleźć odpowiednią kartę i coś o tobie poczytać, coś o twojej historię czy czymś.-powiedział po czym wziął się za grzebanie w papierach, jednak w ciągu sekundy jego łapa znalazła się w uścisku łapy Kenshi. Amai syknął z bólu. -Aaaaaa...jeśli nie chcesz go nie będę nic czytał...-powiedział spoglądając ze strachem w oczach na suczkę.- na prawdę, tylko mnie puść....proszę?-ostatnie słowa powiedział niczym mały kotek. Po chwili zawahania suczka powoli puściła łapę Amai'ego i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Piesek oparł się o ścianę i zaczął wymachiwać bolącą łapą. - coś się stało?!-powiedział wbiegając do pokoju starszy lekarz, który całą sytuację oglądał przez dziurkę od klucza. - nie, nic się nie stało... - jesteś pewien? Moim zdaniem na dzisiaj to koniec. Odpocznij sobie. Ten dzień jednak nie był jeszcze zakończony. Amai poznał lekarza...z pozoru lekarza. Hogosha tak na prawdę był policjantem, który za wszelką cenę chciał udowodnić że Kenshi jest mordercą. Zanim lekarz udał się do domu spędził obiad z Kenshi, który też nie zakończył się powodzeniem. Skończyło się na rozwalonej misce oraz połamanych krzesłach....Kichi wyprowadził szybko Amai'ego z jadalni aby mu się nic nie stało, a ochraniaże zajęli się rozwścieczoną Kenshi. Gdy ją wyprowadzili, załamał się do reszty...zobaczył ją z zakrwawionymi łapami i...płakała...nigdy nie czuł się tak potrzebny, ani takiej chęci pomocy komuś jak teraz. No cóż...za dużo wplotłam tu sytuacji Amai'ego, ale inaczej się nie da, bo potem to nie połączy się w jeden koniec. Mam nadzieję że wam to nie przeszkadza�� Tak mijały kolejne dni. Amai walczył ze sobą, bo przecież nie może uciekać przed jego pacjentem, a Kenshi...cały czas milczała, aż do czasu, gdy pewnego dnia Amai miał z nią spotkanie....zaczęła opowiadać, oraz uśmiechnęła się...pierwszy raz od paru lat. Kichi z Hogosh'em byli zdumieni, chociaż Hogosha wcale nie był zadowolony tą sytuacją. Nienawidził Amai'ego.... Amai miał spotkania także z innym pacjentem. Całkiem już zdrowym, radosnym...uśmiechał się zawsze szeroko, wokół niego była aurą szczęścia. Jednak pewnej nocy... -Co jest?!-powiedział zaspany Amai, który został wybudzony przez wibrujący telefon. -Szybko! Do szpitala! Kichi już jest pod twoim domem. Amai szybko zbiegł na dół i wsiadł do auta Kichi'ego. Razem pojechali do szpitala. Na miejscu zastali policję. Gdy pobiegli do pokoju tego radosnego pacjenta...piesek nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczą. To na pewno nie mogło być samobójstwo...potem już o niczym nie myślał. Opadł oszołomiony na ścianę...nikt nie wiedział że temu wszystkiemu przygląda się Hogosha... Kenshi była nie raz odwiedzana przez Hogosha. Nie lubiła go. Wiedziała że jest z policji i nawet patrzenie na niego było dla niej karą. Zaufała Amai'emu. Rozmawiała z nim, zachowywała się normalnie...jednak pewnego dnia idąc z Kichi'm przez korytaż zobaczyła Amai'ego razem z Hogosh'em...słyszała jak policjant się o nią wypytuje... Rozdiał 4 - współpracujesz z policją!-warknęła Kenshi przy kolejnym spotkaniu z Amai'm - Ja?! Jestem zbyt głupi żeby pracować w policji !-krzyknął zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją piesek. Suczka się na niego żuciła i znowu musieli interweniować ochroniarze. Każdy był zawiedziony, że wszystkie starania Amai'ego poszły na marne...chociaż była jedna osoba której to odpowiadało, a mianowicie tym kimś był Hogosha. -Mówiłeś że masz przyjaciela w policji.-powiedział Kichi -Tak. -Masz, daj mu to. - co to jest? - skrawek koszuli na której był powieszony nasz pacjent gotowy do wypisu. To nie jest nasza koszula. - przecież branie rzeczy z miejsca zbrodni jest nielegalne. - legalne czy nielegalne...teraz to jest nie ważne. Dasz mu to? - oczywiście. - i masz. Tu są raporty do wypełnienia na temat Kenshi. Weź je do domu i wypełnij. -dobrze Amai biorąc teczki z raportami strącił też wszystko inne. -ups... przepraszam...zaraz pozbieram. - spokojnie, nic się nie stało. Amai zabrał się do sprzątania. Nagle natrafił na białą teczkę z czerwonym napisem KENSHI. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział...gdy wszystko pozbierał, poszedł do domu. ~~w nocy~~ Ta teczka nie dawała mu spokoju. Zdecydował się, że ją zabierze. W mgnieniu oka pobiegł do szpitala. Był środek nocy, więc nikogo tam nie było. Zaczął grzebać w biurze Kichi'ego. W końcu znalazł teczkę. Od razu pobiegł do domu. Gdy ją otworzył zobaczył zdjęcie Kenshi i Fiiti'ego. Nigdy nikt mu nie opowiedział więcej o jej historii. Znał ją tylko powierzchownie. Oprócz zdjęcia nie zawierała ona informacji, które piesek by rozumiał, więc przekazał ją Tsumie, który przez niego kolejną noc spędził na rozwiązywaniu spraw. Amai poszedł spać, jednak nagle obudził go telefon od Tsumy. -Amai! Wiem kto zabił tego optymistycznie kopniętego pacjenta i Fiiti'ego!! - Serio? Wyślij mi wiadomość, bo mam drugi telefon. Rozłączył się a na jego ekranie pojawiło się połączenie od dyrektora. -halo? -Kichi już jest pod twoim domem. Idź do niego. Amai szybko zbiegł na dół i zastał Kichi'ego, który niecierpliwie czekał na niego w aucie. -szybciej, chodź! - coś się stało?! -tak! Kenshi... - co z nią?! - próbowała popełnić samobójstwo i tym razem prawie jej się udało. Leży nieprzytomna w szpitalu. Resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu. W między czasie dostał wiadomość od Tsumy z informacją o morderstwach. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że to prawda, ale miał duże zaufanie do swojego przyjaciela i wiedział, że zna się na rzeczy i go nie oszukał. Gdy zajechali do szpitala, w poczekalni zastali dyrektora i Hogosha. -Pff....chciała się zabić bo i tak wiedziała że wyjdzie na jaw że to ona zabiła Fiiti'ego.-powoedział Hogosha jak zawsze opryskliwe. Amai już tego nie wytrzymał. - wiem kto zabił naszego pacjenta oraz Fiiti'ego... -no niby kto? - to ty nie wiesz? Pacjenta zabiłeś ty, Hogosha...-po tych słowach policjant chciał się rzucić na pieska, jednak został przytrzymany przez dyrektora.- Fiiti'ego zabił jego brat. -a kto jest jego bratem?-spytał zaciekawiony dyrektor -Kichi.-powiedział patrząc z wyrzutami na pieska. Ten tylko spuścił głowę.-Tsuma zaraz tu będzie i będziecie się wyjaśniać na komisariacie.-powiedział nieco zasmucony Amai. Nie przypuszczał, że ten, kto opiekuje się Kenshi zabił Fiiti'ego...to było nie do pomyślenia. Za parę minut zjawił się Tsuma z innymi policjantami. Hogosha próbował się wyrwać, jednak Kichi bez oporu, spokojnie szedł do radiowozu. Nagle Amai został wezwany przez pielęgniarkę. - czy pan leczył Kenshi? -tak. -własnie się obudziła. Chcę pan kontynuować jej leczenie? -tak. I tak mijały kolejne lata, z widocznymi postępami. Po zaledwie 4 latach Kenshi mogła wyjść ze szpitala, jednak tak jak wspomniałam Na początku...każda choroba to osoba, która w nas siedzi...tak samo Kenshi ciągle ma w sobie właśnie te 6 osób, które do tej pory utrudniają jej życie...nie raz biorą nad nią panowanie, i suczka wraca do "dawnej ja". Mimo że na co dzień można powiedzieć że tych objawów nie widać...tylko wyjątkowo mało spostrzegawcza osobą tak powie...jej oczy nadal są puste...be uczuć...zobaczysz w nich tylko swoje odbicie...nawet kiedy dostanie głupawki i będzie się zginała ze śmiechu, oczy nadal pozostaną chłodne...bez żadnego wyrazu... No mniejsza z tym. Ryder wyjeżdżając kiedyś z pieskami do Azji ją znalazł i przygarnął. Z resztą nie tylko, ją, ale także jej zespół. I od tamtego momentu żyje z PP. Stara się rozpocząć nowy rozdział, w którym zapomni o przeszłości, jednak dla niej to nie możliwe... No i to....chyba już z grubsza koniec. No więc: KONIEC!!